


T.H.E. U.N.D.E.R.T.A.K.E.R.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [30]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Enteretainment
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A name rhyme for the Undertaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.H.E. U.N.D.E.R.T.A.K.E.R.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, when he was still 20 / 0 at Wrestlemania.

U is for Undefeated,  
twenty and oh.

N is for Normal,  
never, oh no.

D is for Deadman,  
an in ring nickname.

E is for Eternal,  
an undying flame.

R is for Rest,  
in peace vanquished foes.

T is for Taken,  
you soul has to go.

A is for Acheivement,  
victories amassed.

K is for Knockout,  
a tombstones outcome.

E is for Ever,  
forgotten, no way.

R is for Revenge,  
the 'Big Evil's way.

 

Undertaker your special,  
you've touched many hearts.

When you leave wrestling,  
many fans will depart.

The Deadman, The Phenom,  
Big Evil, you have many names.

But never changing, eternal,  
is your sense of fair game.


End file.
